


Maybe I do

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie admits  that she likes Howie more than she should





	Maybe I do

“Maybe I do like him.” Maddie admitted to her brother whom had been pressing her about her friendship with Chimney. 

Howie was a sweet guy and that was what she needed in her life. Someone whom would worship the ground she walked on and treat her like a queen.

All in all, Maddie felt safe with Howie. For the first time in her entire adult life, she was safe and out of harms way. Leaving her abusive husband was one of the toughest things she’s ever done.

“You know he’s not a bad guy, Mads.” Buck's tone lilted as he looked over at his sister.


End file.
